


Christmas Everyday

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Happy Holidays, You Bastards! [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkwardness, Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Cal told himself that this would be the year he finally asked Ben out.**!!Merry Christmas!!**
Relationships: Cal Kestis/ Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Happy Holidays, You Bastards! [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/60522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Christmas Everyday

"What are you doing back on campus?" Cal had asked when he entered the dorm room he shared with Ben, a fellow student and friend.

"Oh, I decided to come home a little early," Ben informed with a noncommittal shrug.

He was sitting at his desk browsing the internet on his laptop with his back turned to the door. Cal was surprised to see Ben because it was only a few days ago when he expressed how excited he was to go home for the holidays, but now he seemed like the exact opposite. His voice was monotone and his shoulders sloped down in defeat.

"Did something happen?" Cal inquired with concern.

"Plans changed," Ben replied curtly.

Cal walked in and set his book bag down on his bed, standing off to the side of Ben now. He could see the side of Ben's face and peered around him a little to get a better look at him. Ben didn't seem to notice his prying, but Cal definitely noticed the dried tears streaming down his face, not to mention how puffy and red his eyes were. Cal put two and two together. He stood there awkwardly, wondering what he should do. He almost wanted to reach out and rub a hand down Ben's back, but refrained from doing so just in case Ben needed space. Instead, Cal opted to sit on the side of his bed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Cal offered, rubbing his palms down his thighs proactively.

"My dad and I just had an argument and we both decided it'd be best if I went home early. That's all," Ben told him as he stared resolutely at his computer screen.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"'Cus I'm here for you if you need to vent, dude," Cal insisted. He knew there was more to it than just having a fight with his dad.

"What about you? How come you're not at a party or something?" Ben asked, ignoring Cal's offer and changing the subject.

"Everyone's either gone for the holidays or down at the bar and the bar is just depressing," Cal explained. "I'd rather stay in by myself anyway."

Which was half true, to be fair. Cal wanted to stay in, but not because no one was around. Part of the reason Cal was shocked to find Ben home was because he had a plan to surprise his roommate when he came back from his parents' place. Cal told himself that this would be the year he finally asked Ben out and he had a whole party organized for when Ben was meant to return (a party for two, that is). He was supposed to have all day to set it all up, though he really only needed an hour or so, but Ben coming home early caused a lapse in his planning.

"Sorry," Ben mumbled, voice thick with emotion.

"For what?"

"For interrupting your alone time," Ben specified, still not looking in Cal's direction. Cal had a feeling it was to keep from crying.

"Don't be silly. I like having you around," Cal testified, standing up and walking up to Ben. He sat back and leaned against Ben's desk, gazing down at his friend. "I'm actually glad you came home early. I missed you. It sucks being alone for the holidays after what happened."

Cal didn't allude to what he was referring to because Ben knew all too well what he was talking about. A few years back Cal's dad perished in a car accident around Christmas time. The road was frosted over and slippery and his father ended up crashing into a ditch on his way home from work. The first couple of years afterwards were hard for Cal. Ben finally caved and looked up at Cal who was now staring off into space as he recalled the more sensitive memories from the past. Suddenly, Ben felt terrible.

"I shouldn't have left you alone. I should've stayed. I must seem incredibly selfish to you," Ben began to apologize.

"That's completely ridiculous and you know it," Cal insisted, letting out a mirthless huff. "Wanting to see your family when I don't have one isn't selfish. Don't beat yourself up even more to pity me."

"I know, I just… I could've at least _invited_ you along. Maybe I wouldn't have been stupid and started a fight," Ben suggested with a goofy grin.

"Even if you did end up starting a fight anyway, I would've had your back," Cal proclaimed, clapping a hand tenderly on Ben's shoulder.

"Really?"

Ben sounded as if he was in disbelief.

"Of course! You're my friend. We look out for each other no matter what," Cal told him, giving Ben this incredulous look like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides, your dad doesn't scare me."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what?"

"Nothing," Ben laughed nervously, shaking his head and turning back to his computer screen.

"Well, since you're here… Did you wanna watch a movie or something?" Cal asked hopefully. "Grinch is on Netflix."

Ben turned toward him with a scrutinizing expression that meant he was all business.

"Which one?" Ben inquired, and it was like he was testing Cal.

"The Jim Carrey one, duh…" Cal said with a roll of his eyes. "What kinda person do you think I am?"

" _Okay, okay!_ I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page," Ben relented, holding his hands up in surrender. "'Cus we were gonna have some words if you said the 2018 one."

"That one's on Netflix too, now that you mention it," Cal teased, peeking over at Ben out of the corner of his eye to see him giving him the death stare. "I'm kidding! Well, I mean, it _is_ on Netflix, but I'm joking about watching it."

"Should I get some popcorn going while you set it up? Ben asked with a smile.

It seemed Ben's spirits were a little raised now that Cal was here to comfort him. There was still a somewhat depressive aura about him, but Cal was good at distraction. He always knew how to cheer Ben up and offering to watch one of his favorite Christmas movies is exactly what he needed right now. He watched as Cal turned on his Playstation and booted up the Netflix app, gaze lingering on the side of his freckled, pale face. There was a hint of a smile making the corner of his lips curve and Ben couldn't help but let himself smile too.

Ben opened up the microwave a second before it could _ding!_ , feeling like he was defusing a bomb, and poured the popcorn into two separate bowls. He handed one to Cal and the redhead eyed it suspiciously. Ben was worried that he burnt it. It didn't smell burnt and he didn't notice any black pieces. Ben stood there for a moment longer and when Cal didn't say anything he spoke up.

"What is it?" Ben inquired, eyes drooping.

"You could've poured it into one bowl," Cal pointed out.

"I know, but I figured this would be easier so we didn't have to walk across the room back and forth," Ben explained.

"Or you could just sit with me on my bed," Cal snarked, face lighting up mischievously.

There's an indescribable feeling that washes over Ben. Something in the way Cal said that or how his lips quirk slightly at the corners made Ben's cheeks heat up and his heart thump a little faster.

"Unless you're afraid I have cooties," Cal added when Ben just gawked at him.

"Not at all. Just didn't know sitting with you was an option," Ben played off smoothly, silencing the litany of nervous babbling that threatened to tumble out of his mouth.

"It's _always_ an option," Cal informed him with a hint of amusement that more or less came out like a purr. His voice was low and demure and his hazel eyes danced with impish glee at Ben's lack of articulation. Cal scooted over and patted the spot next to him. "Come on."

Cal grabbed Ben's bowl out of his hand the moment he sat down and poured its contents into one bowl, ditching the empty one off to the side on his nightstand. Ben settled on Cal's bed and pushed himself back so that he was leaning up against the wall. The bed was pushed snuggly into one corner, with the head rest against one wall and the left side pressed longways the the other. It left plenty of room for them to sit side by side while facing the tv. Cal set the popcorn down between them and pressed the "x" button (or "cross" button depending on who you asked) on the Playstation controller to start the movie.

They both sat back and relaxed as the narration played out. Cal could spy Ben grinning out of the corner of his eye, brown eyes lighting up with wonder as How The Grinch Stole Christmas calmed his nerves. Cal isn't sure what Ben and his father could have possibly argued about, but Ben seemed content for the time being. Over the course of the movie they laughed and occasionally made witty remarks concerning some of the more _adult_ jokes the movie had to offer, as they are often one to do no matter what they're watching, and enjoyed each other's company.

There were moments far and between when they'd both reach for a handful of popcorn only to accidentally knock their hands into one another. Cal would apologize and Ben would offer a bashful smile. He didn't know why he was so self conscious whenever their hands would touch, it's not like they didn't hug each other on a daily basis already, but the atmosphere was different; tense. It felt like there was something Ben wanted to talk about, but just wasn't saying anything.

Eventually though, the popcorn was finished and the movie was over. Cal offered to get them something for dinner, but Ben had been pretty wiped out from the trip back to campus from his parents' place. Ben ended up crashing at around eight o'clock in the evening while Cal wasn't remotely tired yet. He hoped him and Ben would hang out a little more, but he understood that Ben must be exhausted from the stress he no doubt had to stew in for the entire two hour trip home. Cal doesn't blame Ben at all.

Instead, Cal put on his headset and decided to watch a few episodes of a show he'd been meaning to catch up on and then switched over to YouTube for the rest of the night afterwards. He texted Poe and Finn in a group chat through all of this as well to make sure they were still all in agreement for the plan Cal had set up. The plan was still the same, only thing that changed was now one of them would have to distract Ben for a little while while the other two set everything up. Poe and Finn's families lived in the same city or the next one over, so Cal wasn't worried about being pressed for time.

 **Poe:** so are we still on for tomorrow?

 **Cal:** Ya, but one of you will have to get Ben out of the dorm.

 **Finn:** Not it!

Of course, Finn was the first to back out. He wasn't too good at keeping secrets and cracked under pressure. Poe, however, being all gung ho responded with a can do attitude that really didn't surprise Cal at all.

 **Poe:** leave it to me. I'm sure I can come up with something. Just text me when you two are ready for him to return.

 **Cal:** I really appreciate you guys helping me out. It means a lot.

 **Finn:** Anything to help a friend. Tis the season, after all.

 **Poe:** ya and maybe now we won't have to hear you whingeing on about how you and Ben will never be together anymore

 **Finn:** Omg, shut up!

 **Poe:** what?? I'm just saying it's about damn time is all!

 **Cal:** What if I make a fool of myself? What if things get awkward between us if I tell him how I feel?

 **Poe:** and what if everything works out perfectly and you guys live happily ever after? you won't know unless you try.

 **Finn:** He's right ya know.

 **Poe:** if you don't do it now, then you never will and you'll regret it for the rest of your life

 **Finn:** When did you become the serious one?

 **Poe:** I'm an ever changing river of consciousness. The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma.

 **Cal:** Great, I'm getting life advice from a grown man that quotes Spongebob..

 **Poe:** hey I mean it man. You'll regret it if you just bottle it up and not tell Ben how you feel about him.

 **Cal:** I know. I'm just scared that he'll reject me and our friendship will be ruined.

 **Poe:** no matter what happens Ben is always gonna be there for you. admitting you have feelings for him is not gonna change a decade of friendship.

 **Cal:** I hope you're right.

The very next day everything was set in motion.

It was around five o'clock in the evening when Ben told him that Poe needed his help with something.

"Hey, I'm gonna step out for a little while," Ben announced, pulling on his coat. "Poe just texted me saying he needs help setting up the new pc his mom got him for Christmas."

"Well, he's smart for coming to you. You're a whiz when it comes to all that tech stuff," Cal replied smoothly, acting none the wiser when in reality his palms were sweating.

"I don't know about that," Ben gushed, rubbing at the back of his neck bashfully.

"Dude, you're literally taking courses in computer science and engineering. You're a fucking genius," Cal reiterated, building up Ben's confidence.

"I'm not a genius yet, but I'm getting there," Ben assured, though the compliment did make him blush terribly.

"Are you always so humble?" Cal teased.

Ben was flustered; cheeks slightly rosy. Was he embarrassed? Did Cal's subtle little flirt make him nervous? He must have because Ben choked on his reply.

"You, uh, wanna come with me?" Ben offered, hooking a thumb towards the door.

"I would but I gotta pick up a few things from the store."

"On Christmas? Are any stores even open on holidays?" Ben questioned.

"There's that mom and pop drugstore in old town. I don't need much. Just a few odds and ends," Cal explained effortlessly when on the inside he thought he might actually throw up.

"Look at you supporting local businesses," Ben remarked with a cheeky grin as he pulled on a scarf to go with his coat.

"What can I say? I'm a modern day Mother Teresa," Cal sighed like the weight of the world rested solely on his shoulders. "It's hard being this perfect."

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows but He knows my sorrow," Ben sing-songed as he made his way towards the door, being a total smartass as he teased Cal.

Cal wadded up a pair of underwear lying on the floor and threw it at Ben playfully like he was a heckler booing Ben off stage. Ben deflected it and they had a good laugh before Ben said goodbye and stepped out. After the door closed, Cal picked up his phone and sent a text to Finn to let him know that the game was on. Finn would be arriving shortly with everything he needed to help Cal out. There was no turning back. Cal couldn't wuss out now that he'd come this far. Tonight was the night that Cal would finally profess his love to Ben. Whether or not Ben accepted him was a different story entirely, but Poe was right. He needed to at least try.

There was a knock at the door and Cal practically flew to it to rush Finn inside. Finn had a couple boxes of old Christmas decorations his sister loaned to him last year; lights, tinsel, a four foot plastic tree, the works… It was so much more than Cal was expecting, but he knew his friends always pulled through when he needed something. Especially for something as meaningful as this. Finn set the boxes down, which were these decently sized plastic totes, and huffed as he caught his breath. It was a miracle Finn was able to lug these up to his dorm room.

" _Operation: Winter Wonderland_ is a go," Finn proclaimed triumphantly, resting his hands on his hips that was reminiscent of a Superman pose.

"Lets go to work," Cal concurred.

Within the next half hour, Finn and Cal were able to string up Christmas lights all around the room. Cal climbed over his and Ben's beds and desks to reach the highest most point where the wall meets ceiling, punching thumb tacks into the wall and hanging up the lights as Finn fed him the cord little by little. They even had a playlist of festive songs playing from the tv to help past the time and get them into the spirit of things.

Finn hung up some tinsel, criss crossing it around the room like party streamers as Cal dug through the boxes. There were a few fluffy blankets that looked like sheets of snow and he draped them over his bed as well as Ben's. There was an extra one that he laid over the top of the dresser, covering the junk that was strewn atop it. It looked good though seeing as how it made the blanket appear more lumpy like actual snow.

The fake four foot Christmas tree was set up on Cal's desk after he cleared some of the clutter and decorated it with a few ornaments. It was the kind of plastic tree that already had little built into it and once Cal was done, he plugged it into the socket near the floor. It lit up nicely and before long Finn had also plugged in the lights running the circumference of the room. The dorm was illuminated by greens and reds and oranges that gave the room this otherworldly glow when it reflected off of the silver and gold tinsel.

The whole display wasn't too crazy, as far as dorm room decorating went, but after a few final touches with some wreaths and figurines to set the overall mood, Cal and Finn were able to set everything up within an hour or so. It only took that long because the tinsel had too much tension and needed a little slack to keep from falling down constantly. But afterwards, Cal and Finn stood in the middle of the room and took in their handiwork. They high fived and clapped each other on the back.

"It's not much, but it's _something_ ," Cal revered, proud at their joint effort.

"I'm sure Ben's gonna love it," Finn assured, happy to see his friend so excited and giddy.

All that was left to do after Finn took his leave and wished Cal luck, was to go to the store to pick up some supplies. He bought an assortment of chocolate and candy, sugar cookies with frosting and sprinkles, and some premade meals from the small deli section at the drugstore. He also may or may not have picked up a personal _intimate_ item just in case all went to plan and then some. Cal didn't expect anything to happen, but it was always a good idea to plan ahead. Cal purchased all his things and made it back to the dorms just in time.

It was nearly a quarter to seven in the evening by the time Cal got home and shot Poe a text telling him that he was ready. Ten minutes had barely passed when the door handle began to jiggle. In the split second he had, Cal composed himself and stood at attention in the middle of the room. The door swung open and in came the man of the hour. Cal's heart was beating so fast that he thought a chestburster might explode from his body.

Ben froze in the doorway immediately, hand still on the knob, and gawked at the display before him. Their dorm room had been typical like any other room on campus not even two hours ago and now it looked as if it were a set for a mall santa (which isn't an insult in this case). Ben looked around for a few moments longer before his gaze came to rest on Cal. The expression on his face gave Cal the impression that Ben might actually cry. He just hoped it was from happiness.

"Merry Christmas," Cal greeted.

"What is this?" Ben asked.

"I was gonna surprise you when you came back from your parents, but you came home early so I had to get Poe to distract you while me and Finn set everything up," Cal divulged, wringing his hands together nervously. "Sorry if it's kinda sloppy."

"I really don't know what to say," Ben said at a loss for words.

He honestly didn't expect to come home to _this_. Ben looked Cal in the eye, shutting the door behind him, and rushed over towards his roommate. Cal was slightly taken aback as Ben wrenched himself forward and wrapped his arms around Cal. Cal teetered off balance for a second before he straightened back out and reciprocated the embrace. Despite Ben's tall, broad frame, his body language felt insecure as he clung to the redhead. His body was warm and reassuring and free from judgement.

"Thank you," Ben whispered into his ear, sending shivers down Cal's spine. Ben pulled away to look at Cal. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to. You mean so much to me and I wanted you to know that you're the most important person in my life," Cal admitted, wearing his heart on his sleeve.

And it's true. After his father passed away, Ben was all he had left in this world. Cal didn't know what he'd do without Ben, especially now that he had fallen in love with his best friend. It felt dangerous and cathartic to finally acknowledge it.

"I feel the same way," Ben murmured, hands lingering on Cal's shoulders.

Cal froze up; completely polarized in this moment. He could say it… He could confess his love for Ben right here and now and forego everything along the way. His nerves wouldn't let him though. Not yet at least.

"Are you hungry? I got some dinner for us," said Cal, breaking himself away from Ben's contact shyly. He gestured towards the meals he got from the drugstore deli. "Nothing fancy, but tasty nonetheless."

"I could eat a whole cow," Ben joked, clutching at his stomach.

They sat down next to each other on Cal's bed, watching funny videos on YouTube as they enjoyed their dinner together. Ben went on about how much he appreciated Cal for putting this whole thing together for him and praised all the decorations Finn was so generous to provide. He thanked Cal for the food as well. He admired the time and effort Cal and Finn put into this quaint little surprise, reminding himself to thank Finn formerly later. Cal was amazed how ecstatic Ben was from the smallest things, but he supposed it was because of what happened yesterday. Either way, you wouldn't be hearing Cal complaining anytime soon.

Ben was sitting so close to him on the bed that their legs and shoulders were pressing up against each other. The more Cal paid attention to the contact, the more and more he thought about the whole reason why he set this up in the first place. He didn't know when the perfect time would be to say what he wanted to say. Cal told himself he'd confess to Ben after they were done with dinner, but that came and went and Cal still didn't speak up. He laughed and chatted and pretended like Ben wasn't making him absolutely nervous right now and ate candy and sugar cookies. Almost as if Cal was actively trying to occupy himself.

The night wore on, and after they had eaten their share of sweets and had a good time watching silly videos, Ben took it upon himself to tune into a live stream that was streaming instrumental Christmas music as well as the image of a crackling fire. Cal watched as Ben left the bed for a split second to turn the bedroom lights off so that the room was only lit by Christmas lights. Cal smiled at Ben nervously when the brunette came back and sat down. Things were quiet and tense between them for a moment before Ben turned to Cal.

"I really appreciate you doing all of this for me. Yesterday was shitty and I needed to know that there was someone who cares about me," said Ben. He sounded choked up and his expression was sincere. "But I can't help but think this kindness is premature."

"What do you mean?" Cal asked confused.

"You think you know me; the real me. Even my parents didn't know who I was until yesterday and I'm afraid that if I tell you the same thing I told them, you'll hate me too," Ben disclosed.

Ben was staring at Cal with these sad puppy eyes and Cal couldn't, for the life of him, understand what Ben was talking about. What did he mean by _the real me_?

"What? I could _never_ hate you, Ben. You mean the world to me," Cal proclaimed, unafraid of how that made him sound.

"You say that now, but you can't even begin to understand."

"Then help me understand. Tell me what's wrong," Cal beseeched, reaching out to lay a hand on Ben's leg.

Ben glanced down at his hand precariously, regarding it with an almost mortified look of bewilderment. Cal retracted his hand when he assumed Ben didn't want him touching him. Cal gave him an apologetic look and resigned to just letting Ben take the situation at his own pace. Cal isn't sure what's got Ben so bent out of shape and he certainly didn't think the evening would take such a serious turn (at least on Ben's part).

"All these years I've been keeping these _feelings_ secret and for the longest time it's been slowly eating away at me. I'm tired of not being who I am," Ben rambled, and it hurt his own ears hearing how pathetic he sounded as he tried not to cry. But Cal just stared at him and waited patiently for him to continue, completely bereft and concerned. "The reason why I came home early is because I told my parents I'm gay."

Cal instantly paled at the words. His features shifted subtly as his whole face went lax. He was like a blank slate waiting for someone to draw some emotion on him. Truth is, Cal didn't know what to say initially. Besides, Ben didn't give him a second to respond as he explained himself further.

"My dad yelled at me and kicked me out. I was so hurt and upset that I cried all the way home," Ben admitted, letting the tears roll down his face silently. "You must think I'm repulsive."

"Are you serious?" Cal asked, burrowing his eyebrows. Ben cringed, thinking that Cal was about to let him have it, but his face softened and he touched Ben's leg again; extending a lifeline out to him. "You are _not_ repulsive. You're my best friend and…"

Ben stared wide eyed at him, irises swimming with tears that have yet to spill over, waiting as Cal paused mid sentence to think hard about what he said next. This was the right moment. He could feel it. Cal felt his face fill with heat and his heart flutter. It was only a split second of hesitation, but it felt like eternity.

"I love you," Cal declared unabashedly. The adrenaline was really coursing through him now, so much so that he was willing to double down and make his intentions clear. "And I don't mean like a brother. It seems I haven't been honest with you or myself either."

Ben was dumbfounded. It was like he heard the words but they didn't quite compute because he just gawked at Cal like he was growing a third arm out of his chest. He glanced down at Cal's hand, taking note of how the long delicate fingers curled on his leg tenderly, and then back up to the redhead himself.

"Truth is, I've had a crush on you since high school," Cal added, worried that Ben might not be aware of what he's implying. "And I never told you because I thought it'd ruin our friendship."

"Is that why you did all this? To tell me how you feel?" Ben deduced, putting two and two together.

"I've wanted you to know for so long and now that everything is out on the table, I just feel so relieved," said Cal as a weight lifted off of him.

"How do you think I feel? I felt like I was slowly being crushed up until now," Ben laughed nervously with a giddy smile.

"I wish I would've said something sooner."

"Me too."

"I guess we're both pretty stupid, huh?" Cal commented in jest, coming off as bashful when Ben laid his hand on top of Cal's.

"Better late than never, right?" Ben murmured.

Somehow Ben had gotten closer and Cal didn't even realize it until their foreheads were nearly pressed together. The air between them felt dense and hot as their breaths mingled together. Absentmindedly, Cal noticed an instrumental version of Silent Night playing softly in the background as they flirted with the few inches separating them. For a few long moments they just leaned into each other, rubbing their noses together like they were daring the other to make the first move. Ben's breathing was labored and Cal could sense that the brunette was already getting worked up. In the end, Cal mustered up the courage to take the first step.

Cal closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Ben's. Ben made the softest of sounds as he was spirited away in a gentle kiss that left him breathless. He was stiff and awkward for a moment and then, without warning, he reached up and wound his fingers into Cal's red hair. Cal let out a subdued moan that blended perfectly into their intimate embrace and melted into the contact. The kiss grew in intensity; starting out slow and meek and progressing into something more wet and open mouthed until, finally, they collapsed against the mattress.

They fell back onto the bed with Ben on top of Cal, the former situating himself between spread thighs as he deepened the kiss. Things escalated quickly as Ben started to grind and hump himself against Cal, eliciting sounds out of each other that are both embarrassing and satisfying. It got so hot and heavy that Cal can feel Ben starting to get turned on. His arousal is becoming more and more stiff, coaxing Cal's sex to do the same. Never had Cal felt so desperate in his life.

Ben raised up on his hands to gaze down at Cal, panting slightly. His hair was hanging in his face and his full lips were glistening as he towered over the redhead. As for Cal, his pale cheeks were tinted rouge and his hair was a mess against the white billowy blanket made out to look like a sheet of snow. The way that the Christmas lights illumined Cal as he laid there made him appear angelic. Ben couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"You're so beautiful," Ben admired, caressing the side of Cal's face.

He dipped back down before Cal could say a word and began kissing him again. They were much more articulate and concise this time around, but passionate nonetheless. Ben moved his hands up under Cal's shirt, feeling the muscles and sinew that laid beneath. Fingertips skimmed and tickled sensitive areas of skin, including pert little nipples that perked up the second Ben teased them to life. Cal's body arched into the contact like a cat, beckoning Ben for more.

"Am I going too fast?" Ben asked breathlessly.

Cal looked like a mess sprawled out against the bed; pink in the face shirt pushed up to expose his pale, freckled body, and abdomen undulating as he panted. Ben's hips mindlessly pressed into Cal. They were both completely aroused, to the point where wearing clothes made their feverish skin itch.

"You're not going fast enough," Cal remarked playfully.

"Are you always so needy?" Ben purred into his ear, nuzzling the side of his neck.

"I've been waiting years for this. Can you really blame me?" Cal gasped as Ben bit into his neck.

"I'm not gonna lie," murmured Ben, tracing his lips along flushed skin. "I've jerked off fantasizing about this moment when you're across the room from me, sound asleep."

The implication alone made Cal shudder.

"Now you don't have to fantasize," Cal teased, making his neediness apparent when he raised his hips up to meet Ben's.

"How far do you wanna take this?" Ben inquired. His eyes were flashing excitedly with an intensity Cal had yet to see until now.

"All the way," Cal told him.

Anything less than that would be torture for both him and Ben. He wanted all of Ben right here, right now. It wasn't up for debate. Cal was so eager and Ben didn't need to be told twice. Just the thought of fucking Cal was almost enough to make him burst, let alone the action itself. 

It didn't take long for them to strip down completely. It wasn't the first time they'd seen each other shirtless, but even after years of friendship they had never seen the other totally naked from head to toe. Ben was nice and fit, broad but not insanely muscular. He was tall too which meant everything was in proportion. Cal was more lean and spritely and covered in a light dusting of freckles about his shoulders. Ben couldn't seem to keep his hands off of Cal's body because he began to stroke and caress him all over. Which Cal didn't mind. He loved the attention; craved it.

Soon his tender caressing turned into heavy petting and once Cal couldn't take the teasing any longer he broke down and told Ben where the lube was. It wasn't long before Cal felt long, deft fingers rubbing and pressing inside him. Ben was able to reach and stimulate places Cal usually had trouble finding on his own. Ben was so slow and deliberate too, kissing Cal's neck and murmuring sweet words to the redhead as he fingered him. Cal can't even imagine how needy he must look right now squirming against the mattress as he begs Ben to fuck him.

Ben pulled his fingers out of Cal, but he didn't immediately oblige Cal's request. Instead he bent down over Cal and grinded himself into the more intimate areas of Cal's body. He humped against Cal, groaning and panting harshly as he rubbed his cock along Cal's slick entrance. Ben brought himself to the brink and back multiple times before Cal finally let out a disgruntled whine from all the teasing. Cal could feel Ben smirk as they shared a kiss. Cal reached down and wrapped his hand around Ben's dick.

"I swear to god if you don't fuck me right this second I'm gonna kill you," Cal threatened, getting all fiery the moment he was turned on.

It was a side of Cal that Ben never seen before and it was easily the hottest thing ever. Ben sort of had a feeling that Cal was capable of getting bossy if he was horny enough. Cal continued to be antsy and stroke Ben's cock as he writhed around on the bed restlessly. Cal only allowed to let go when Ben promised he was going to prepare himself. True to his word, Ben poured lubricant all over his palm and spread it along his impressive girth. Cal watched Ben stroke himself until his whole cock was glistening. The sight of Ben's cock wet and throbbing was enough to make Cal's body quiver in the most delightful way.

He couldn't believe this was actually going to happen. Even as Ben pressed forward and slipped inside him all the way. Cal's body raised off of the mattress, toes curling as he moaned gratefully at the sensation of being completely filled by Ben. Cal wasn't sure if he was seeing stars or if it was just the Christmas lights reflecting off the tinsel hanging above him. Ben fell forward, draping his body over Cal's as he took a moment to catch his breath. Cal was so tight around him that if he tried moving immediately he might actually come.

In his haze, Ben grabbed Cal by the wrists and pinned his arms above his head. Against the fluffy white blanket it almost looked as if Cal was making angels in the snow. Cal head was thrown back as Ben attempted to pull out and push back in, exposing the pale column of his neck. Ben took it as an open invitation and sank his teeth into the tender stretch of muscle. Cal made more noises that varied in volume and intensity judging by how many sensations were happening all at once.

Once Cal relaxed a little more and loosened up for Ben, the brunette started thrusting in a regular fluid motion that was enough to please them but not give them what they need prematurely. It soon became a push and pull between them as Ben rolled his hips into Cal's yielding entrance. Cal wiggled around, snapping his hips up to meet Ben halfway and coaxing him to go a little harder if he wanted. Even through all the haze of arousal, Ben was keen enough to pick up on the hints Cal was dropping.

Everything about it was perfect. Ben was just so warm and strong and _big_. If it wasn't the sheer size of Ben's cock that was driving him absolutely wild from stimulation, it was the more subtle things like his large palms eclipsing Cal's slim wrists. Not to mention the faint tickle of Ben's hair falling down in his face as he was hunched over him, claiming his lips in hungry open mouthed kisses. And Ben made some heavenly sounds as he fucked Cal. His deep groaning alone made Cal's dick throb until it was oozing pre come.

As soon as Ben let go of him and wrapped a big hand around his weeping cock, Cal knew it was over for him. Ben had managed to to angle himself perfectly inside Cal's body and the extra stimulation to his cock sent him over the edge. He trembled all over uncontrollably, spasming as he reached climax. Cal bowed his back and lifted slightly off of the bed like he was being possessed by a demon. He shook violently as thrusted up into Ben's firm grip, impaling himself further on the brunette's dick in the process. It all came crashing down around him as he spurted all over his stomach.

Ben wringed the orgasm from his body with ease. Then again, Cal had already been so turned on excited beforehand. He's surprised he didn't blow sooner. The same could be said for Ben as well, seeing as how a couple minutes later, after Cal had gone completely limp and sated, he too was coming. His hips stuttered and just as he was about to bust Ben pulled out and came all over Cal's lower abdomen. His hips jerked up into the air, still caught in a loop of replicating a thrusting motion, as he decorated Cal's body in warm, white streamers. The force of it was so strong that it amazed Cal how Ben was able to come so much without so much as touching his cock after pulling out.

It drained all the stamina from him and eventually Ben had to collapse against the bed next to Cal to catch his breath. His vision blotted out slightly and each little bulb on the string of Christmas lights looked like fuzzy luminescent squares. They both laid there side by side as festive music continued to play softly in the background over the sound of a crackling fire. What Cal wouldn't give to snuggle by an actual fire with Ben right about now. But as Cal cuddled up next to Ben and Ben leaned down to kiss him on the top of the head, he supposed this was the next best thing.

And no matter what Ben's parents might think or how lonely Cal might feel, neither of them would ever be alone so long as they had each other.


End file.
